


Untitled Puzzleshipping Doujinshi

by Kaluda



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Doujinshi, Fan Comics, Fluff, M/M, Post-Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaluda/pseuds/Kaluda
Summary: This is a doujin I made in 2019 that I decided to post here as well. Inspired by the end of the Dark Side of Dimensions film.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Untitled Puzzleshipping Doujinshi

Please read right to left <\-------

**************************** 2020 OMAKE****************************

**Author's Note:**

> I make comics because I can't write fanfiction lolol.


End file.
